brookeredwoodlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lights Go Out
Lights Go Out is the third chapter of Don't Let the Darkness Consume You. It was published on January 9th, 2020. Synopsis With the night's fall, Mary Jane Fitzgerald will be chased by a ghost from her past. The darkness has no barriers, and Barclay Wayans and the Liars Club will realize that much more needs have to be done rather than to illuminate it. Plot I. After the Initial Ritual, the Liars Club (Matthew, Mary Jane, Ashley, Nick, William and Jay) are watching the opening Olympics ceremony, as a frustrated William thinks that he should be there. Matthews tells that he should be thankful that he broke his Eagle's Eyes Club rival's jaw so hard that he was incapacitated to participate. Mary Jane tries to change the conversation, thinking that bad blood would make things much worse. Matthew and William tell her that grudges are hold within the clubs. They are intruded upon by Howard Gibson, the activities planner. He acknowledges Matthew for being the son of Thomas Barton. After continuing watching the ceremony, William starts to brag about being an elite-tier runner, and gets infuriated. As Mary Jane and Matthew try to calm him down, he refuses to calm and injures Matthew's forearm in rage. Mary Jane seeks medical supplies for Matthew after both left the cabin. While Mary Jane is curing Matthew's wound with bandages, near the entrance of the camp, the ambulance that Henry Smith is driving arrives. Mary Jane was trying to find rubbing alcohol for Matthew's wound, but she hears "rattling" echoes and sprints away from a pursuing Smith, including defending herself. She reaches the others, but they do not seem to believe in her. After the girls left the cabin, the men start to recall the sayings of the gas station employee. II. During the night, in the Fox cabin, Mary Jane and Ashley are ready to sleep, but Mary Jane, after hallucinating again, admits that living with major depression disorder can be a living hell and that she lost her adoptive parents the same way she lost her biological parents, which intrigues Ashley. After getting out of the cabin, and start watching the stars in the night, Ashley reveals some events of her days when was 13 years old, when she suffered from IED. Mary Jane describes an event that happened in 1983, that marked the beginning of her independence. 1983 On March 17th, 1983, Mary Jane is packing her bags to start a new independent life. She says her goodbyes to the Stone couple, and recognizes that they took care and protected her where she needed the most. In a sudden moment, Mary Jane and the Stone couple were assaulted by Simon Wolfe. He proceeded to kill the couple, and Mary Jane tried to escape. After tripping, Simon reaches Mary Jane, but before he could kill her, a mysterious hooded man took the sociopath down by breaking Simon's humerus, saving Mary Jane from imminent death. The man gave Mary Jane a briefcase of cash and orders her to move to California, due to the danger involving the Wolfe family in Arlington, which Mary Jane obeys, despite not understanding the reason why. After that, Mary Jane sights her taxi arriving and tells him to go to the airport. The man confronted an injured Simon, and took off his hood, revealing to be an alive-and-well Alan Fitzgerald, thus surviving Simon's attack back in 1962. Mary Jane is later seen crying and heavily traumatized. 1984 Back to the present events, Mary Jane, not knowing who really is, billed her savior as "The Ghost", and states that she has lost her purpose and dignity after losing both pairs of parents, but Ashley consoles her with a hug and states that no matter what, she will protect her. After leaving her in the boardwalk, Mary Jane starts looking at her reflection in the water. III. Meanwhile, Matthew, Jay, William and Howard were in the showers, while Barclay Wayans and Casey were waiting for them. Casey started joking about Smith's attack on Mary Jane, which makes the men resent her. Wayans overhears the conversation and seems unimpressed that Smith escaped the Misty Vale Asylum. He then warns the counselors that they should do nothing stupid. Meanwhile, Matthew hears a couple of sounds, which led them to the entrance, sighting the ambulance that Smith drove and the Eagle's Eye Club. Barbara notified Matthew that they exposed the Liars Club's location due to William's attack on John the past two days, and proceeded to insult Matthew's past. The young leader slapped Barbara, leading her to order her henchmen to kill Matthew. Suddenly, rattling sounds are heard, and Henry Smith attacked and killed the Eagle's Eye Club, allowing Matthew to escape. After running back to the camp, Matthew encounters Wayans. The young leader tells Wayans about what Mary Jane said was real, as he saw Smith killing his rivals. Wayans becomes impressed that they died outside of the camp, as he tells Matthew that the ones that die in the campsite become "firefly souls" and those who die outside are "wipped out from existence". After Wayans left, Matthew becomes afraid, worried about the future of his comrades. IV. In the boardwalk, Mary Jane hears a couple of sounds in the Redwoods. She finds a gray fox litter and feeds them with sweet berries. While she was about to leave, Mary Jane hears a shivering echo, revealing to be The Night Stalker, who found her thanks to the Eagle's Eye Club exposing the Liars Club's location. After trying to attack Mary Jane, Ramirez is incapacitated with a groin kick by Mary Jane, who tries to escape. After hidding in the infirmary, Ramirez follows her succesfully, not knowing that a strange figure was watching him. Before Ramirez could attack Mary Jane, a tall man appeared and attacked Ramirez and pushed him to the door. The Night Stalker tried to intimidate the man, but instead he sweared that both will die, before running away. Mary Jane recognized who it was: "The Ghost", who unbeknownst to her, is Alan Fitzgerald, her biological father. Alan reminded the young lady that they would be together someday and apologized for not knowing that she was hunted down by The Night Stalker. After Mary Jane criticized her mental illnesses, the world for the evil impregnated, and begged to stop suffering, Alan said that she is worth it for what she is, and understands her pain, just like how he lost his dream for being a father and moved on. Alan ends the conversation by replying that he would be around. Mary Jane encounters Ashley and tells her recent experience, while going to sleep. V. In his cabin, Barclay Wayans starts to hum a song that reminded him a certain part of his life. While doing that, he looks at a snake wood sculpture that made remind something. September 8, 1974 - Five days before the massacre Ten years ago, in the sunset of the Firefly Summer Camp, a more younger Barclay Wayans and Henry Smith are helping their fellow counselors and staff to make a fun day for the campers present. The director of that time, Charles Anderson, reunited all to give them a break for the hard work they did. After offering more future breaks in the morning, Anderson seems unsure, but Smith conviced him to considerate it. After the reunion, Wayans and Smith begin talking, with Smith afraid of an entity he calls "Him", but Wayans invites him to see the fireflies from a sweet berry bush. Wayans then tells Smith that he will protect him from the evil coming, no matter what. 1984 Back to the present events, Wayans starts to get afraid of the evil coming, and then went to bed. He started looking at the roof while thinking about the threat that the now-deranged Smith can bring to and not knowing that The Night Stalker is on the loose. Quotes * Howard Gibson to the Liars Club: "You still don't know what you do, so keep it inside your little heads". * Alan Fitzgerald to Simon Wolfe: "What comes around... comes back around, motherfucker". * Mary Jane Fitzgerald to Ashley Murray: "I'm a tiny little flash of light in a dense and huge fog of darkness". * Barclay Wayans to Matthew Barton: "Because the blood spread by Henry Smith, arguably this camp is cursed". * Alan Fitzgerald to Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "I already accepted what God gave me". * Barclay Wayans to Henry Smith: "I'll protect you, and all our friends, no matter how much they tell us that we are freaks. We'll do it to light the way to this whole world". Cultural References * Rafer Johnson - The Liars Club watches him on TV light the Olympic Flame at the Los Angeles Olympic Summer Games in 1984, and is also one of William Sullivan's biggest dreams about defeating him in a race. * Chris Jericho - Matthew Barton, after receiving a gash on his forearm due to William's rage attack, he said to him that was a "Stupid idiot", a quote that Chris Jericho used to say. * The Dark Knight - There is a reminiscence of The Joker's unsmaking during the bank robbery scene, when Alan Fitzgerald takes off his hood in front of an injured Simon Wolfe. * Injustice 2 - Barbara mentions to Matthew Barton that a governator should put order and "save" the people from themselves. The quote is very similar in the moment when Superman reveals to Supergirl that he killed The Joker to save Metropolis. * Friday the 13th - When Richard Ramirez is stalking Mary Jane Fitzgerald, a very shivering echo saying "Satan" is heard, similar when Jason Voorhees is stalking his victims, saying "KiKiKiMaMaMa". * James March - In the flashback of 1974, Barclay Wayans says "Splendid, why we can't be more pleased?!", which is similar to what James March said in American Horror Story: Hotel, "Splendid, why I couldn't be more pleased?". * Pink Floyd - 1974's Firefly Summer Camp director Charles Anderson dislikes that young people like to hear Pink Floyd while smoking joints. Also in that scene, the song "Brain Damage / Eclipse" from Pink Floyd's album The Dark Side of the Moon, was heard. Raised Questions * Why is Casey so spiteful to Mary Jane Fitzgerald? * Does anyone who dies at the campsite become a ghost? * Will Alan Fitzgerald take off his hood in front of his daughter? * With two killers on the loose at the Firefly Summer Camp, will The Willow's Bell's Rattlesnake and The Night Stalker encounter face-to-face? * Who is "Him" that Henry Smith is refering to in the 1974 flashbacks? Notes * - Category:Chapters Category:Don't Let the Darkness Consume You